


Always There

by the13thCaretaker



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the13thCaretaker/pseuds/the13thCaretaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor can't sleep and Rose comforts him.<br/>( i wrote this at like 1 AM bear with me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

The meta crisis Doctor was exhausted. Down right tired and he didn't understand it. It wasn't like they had run around for their lives trying to save the universe today. It had only been trying to save London really. 

He had slept a bit yesterday, took a cat nap and such. He shouldn't be this tired yet. It was probably his human biology. Subconsciously he put a hand over where his right heart would had he had one now. Humans did need an average eight or so hours of sleep every night. He hadn't slept in about 49 hours, 53 minutes and 14 seconds. 

Still he didn't like sleeping, he never really had. Images of the Time War and companions he had lost would flash through his mind just likr it did when he was fully Time Lord. At least then he could go longer without sleeping. 

"Doctor?" asked Rose, rubbing her eyes as she appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing up?" 

"Eating a banana," he answered, swinging his legs slightly as they hung off the counter.

"This late?"

"Midnight snack," he shrugged. 

"Sure. You look sleepy," Rose said, walking over to him.

"I think you do," the Doctor remarked, looking at her wonderfully messy hair and sleepy face.

"I couldn't find my teddy bear to hold," she said, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest.

"That explains it," chuckled the Doctor softly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Goldilocks."

"Hhmm, this one's too skinny," she said, poking his side.

"Oi," giggled the Doctor, kissing her nose. 

Rose smiled, looking up at him. "How come you're awake though? " she asked.

"Not tired," he answered lightly.

Rose gave him a llook. 

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" she asked.

"Nothing now, my stomach isn't growling," he answered with a smile.

Rose shook her head and slipped her hand into his. Giving his hand a tug, she led the Doctor back to their bedroom.

"It's okay, you know," she said, stepping over his converse lying on the floor. 

"What is?" asked the Doctor. 

"To tell me about your nightmares, " said Rose, making him sit and lay down.

"Oh," mumbled the Doctor. 

Rose crawled into bed next to him. "I hear you sa names," she ssaid, and added gently, "I've heard mine too. But I'm always going to be here."

The Doctor swallowed and nodded. Rose moved closer and snuggled into his arms where he held her tight. "I love you, Rose Tyler, " he said softly closing his eyes.

"I love you, my Doctor," she said, smiling into the fabric of his pyjamas. "You know what?"

"Hhm?" the Doctor hummed sleepily.

"You're just right," Rose said, listening to his breathing slow as he fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
